Skylark
by InfectiousRevolutionary
Summary: Roxas was a pretty quiet guy. Sure he had an exciting job, but that didn't mean he had to be any more than average. Who knew overtime could be so much fun? T for swears. Implied DemZex.


Skylark

&&

It was ten o'clock in the morning, and a small blonde boy sat in his living room watching the television. Beams of warm sunlight came through his mother's white curtains to light the entire space. It was mid-July. The boy knew he had to be at work in an hour and half, and he just wanted to relax until that time. How watching pointless TV was relaxing, he didn't know. _Maybe it's because it's aimed for viewers who lack a certain sense of… Oh yeah a brain. _Perhaps he would read a book instead, this whole TV thing wasn't working for him.

**Bang! Bang!**

_How rude._ Thought Roxas as he dragged himself from the couch to answer the door.

"Hey Pretty boy, wanna go grab your brother for us?" For there stood Riku, in his entire jackass glory with an arm slung around his twin's girlfriend Kairi.

"Sure." And with that, Roxas shut the door in their faces and proceeded up to Sora's room to fetch his dumb ass.

"Sora, Riku and Kairi are here to get you. Aren't you going to the beach today?" Sometimes it really sucked being the quiet twin.

"Oh hey Roxas! Yeah we're going to the beach, you're sure you don't want to join us?" _Oh yes Sora! I want oh so badly to join you, dickhead, and your female for a day of sand up my ass! _Sometimes Roxas would admit, that he was vile, if only in his mind.

"No thanks, I have to work at Bio today remember? I'm covering for Namine." Not very many people had fun jobs, Roxas knew, but he was pretty happy with his employment at BioHazard, a rave styled café with live music.

"I forgot, alright then. I'll see you at dinner!"

Sora had too much energy and not enough outlets. He flew from the room like hell was on his heels and nearly broke the hall table in his rush to the front door. Roxas followed at a much more sedate pace, his slightly wide hips swinging gracefully as he walked down the hall to his own bedroom.

_Now where'd that uniform run off to this time? _Roxas idly wondered as he entered his room with the purpose of getting ready for work. _Ah ha!_ There it was! On the other side of his desk, smashed against the wall lay his uniform. It was a bit askew but mostly clean and wrinkle-less. He put on the tight black shirt and black slacks, followed closely with the white button-up shirt and nametag, finishing with his trusty earplugs.

Roxas' eyes moved to the clock as he finished dressing himself and realized with a start that he was running late. He gathered up the last of his items he'd need and ran from his bedroom, down the stairs, out the front door and to his car. Roxas drove quickly to BioHazard and when he arrived he almost forgot to lock up his precious mustang; the one he'd spent months saving up for and even more months fixing into it's present glory.

"Hiya Roxy! Two and a half minutes late, tsk tsk! Do you want me to tell your boss?" Yuffie had greeted Roxas with this the second he opened the door to the café.

"_You're_ my boss Yuffie." His voice came out in its usual softness, with a hint of monotone annoyance.

"Ah c'mon Roxy! I'm just playin' with you! Gosh, if it wasn't bad enough that cute, sweet Namine called in sick! No, you've just got to be no fun today either! Y'know Roxy-buddy, Namine would play with me. Verbally! Verbally I mean. You're just no fun. Well anyway, you've got customers to serve! The band 'Twilight Twisters' will be here for setup at five, that's when you can go. Kay, get goin'!" Roxas snuck a peek at his watch, eleven-thirty seven, wonderful.

So Roxas started his day at work, he put on his worker bee smile and served his customers. If there was one thing Roxas didn't mind about having 'pretty boy' features, it was the tips. A coffee there, a muffin here, keep smiling, and he was off. Roxas had

worked for Yuffie at BioHazard almost since it's conception. Everyone was excited when they heard a new café was coming into the town, the teenagers almost had fits when the sign on the door proclaimed, "COMING SOON, BIOHAZARD A RAVER'S CAFÉ PARADISE!" Roxas, who was almost as excited as everyone else went in on the day for interviews with his cousin Namine and by either luck or family charm they both landed jobs waiting tables and working the counter. He would later claim he got the job by qualification and Namine only got it because Yuffie had a crush instantly.

Roxas was filtering through the front room with a spring in his step when that same petulant baritone that had earlier broken into his morning stopped him.

"Pretty boy! Hey, how about we get some service from the prettiest one in the room?" Riku's smug expression was enough to put Roxas on edge, so with a raised brow and cautious demeanor he walked to the booth holding Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" Roxas' voice was a sickly sweet, the demanded politeness with venom lying low beneath.

Sora's voice broke the tension five minutes later. "Uh, I think I'd like a caramel fr-frappichino?" After stumbling over the name Roxas turned toward the air headed, but admittedly sweet Kairi.

"And for the lady?" She quickly glanced at her menu again, as if confirming her order to herself.

"I'll have the same as Sora! Thanks Roxas!" _I take back anything nice I may or may not have said about her; she's a moron._ And finally with great effort, Roxas angled his body toward Riku.

"And you, _sir_?" He clenched his teeth, waiting for a biting remark.

However, without Roxas' notice Riku had received a sharp kick to the shin and a pointed look from Sora before he had the chance, so he said..

"Just an espresso please, one shot cream, no sugar." Roxas' jaw relaxed slowly, unable to understand why Riku had not pointed out one of his many masculine flaws, A.K.A his excessive femininity. Since he was having trouble grasping what had just occurred, Roxas said a simple.

"I'll be back in a few with those drinks." And made a fast retreat to behind the counter to both make their drinks and ponder over what had just happened. _I think hell just froze over. Or who knows, maybe God just fucked the Devil senseless. _He shook his head of these thoughts and finished making Riku's espresso. He put all three drinks on a tray, and made his way back over to his twin and his friends.

"Two caramel frappichinos and one espresso, one cream, no sugar. That comes out to nine dollars and forty five cents, you can pay at the counter when your done, just give the cashier this receipt." He quickly wrote his name at the server line on the small piece of paper and placed it on the table.

"Have a nice day." It was then that the guy working the cashier, Demyx called him over.

"Roxas, help!" With a sigh, Roxas walked to Demyx and looked over his shoulder to see the malfunctioning machine.

"God Damnit Demyx, what'd you do?" Numbers were flittering around the small screen at a fast pace, and nothing Roxas did was making it stop.

"I didn't do it! I just went to add that hot guys tip and BAM! It makes no sense! Please don't let Yuffie hurt me!" Roxas rolled his eyes, it was obvious what had happened, Demyx was trying to flirt and work machinery at the same time. _He shouldn't be allowed near these types of things, manwhore._

"I'll go get Yuffie and tell her it's on the fritz again. You take three tables for me and I won't tell her it's your fault."

Demyx quickly denied it, "I didn't do it! It's not my fault!" One eyebrow belonging to Roxas rose.

"Fine, three tables." Demyx's head dropped dejectedly.

"Hey, cheer up. I have nothing else to do, so how about I stay late with you tonight and see the band?" _Oh my god I'm retarded. Can't just leave it, gotta be the best friend ever! Where's something hard I can hit my head on?_ Meanwhile outside of Roxas' contemplations of self-abuse Demyx's eyes had lightened up considerably.

"Awesome! Thanks Roxy!" He quickly planted a fat kiss on Roxas' cheek.

"Demyx, that's gross." Roxas wiped his cheek with a disgusted look on his face.

"Roxas, you're best friends with a gay man. Get over it." And he pranced off to take care of Roxas' tables.

Roxas walked slowly and calmly back to where Yuffie's office, and no doubt a sleeping Yuffie was currently residing. He knocked on the door, got no response and walked in. Eyes immediately bugged from his head. There sat Namine, propped up on Yuffie's desk with Yuffie between her legs. It looked like Yuffie was trying to eat Namine's face. He sputtered for a few seconds, said.

"Ak_waaard_" He shut the door and took a deep breath. _Ew. _He wondered if he should just walk away and pretend he hadn't seen a thing, but knew he had to tell Yuffie about the register. _Decisions, decisions…_

"Ugh, Yuffie! The cash register is going crazy again! You have to come fix it! Unless you want today to be completely profitless… If that's the case I'll just be on my way." Before the last syllable was uttered the door slammed open, banging on the wall. Yuffie stood, her eyes a bit glazed and her lips a touch swollen.

"Uh, yeah hi Roxy sweetie. So what's all this business about a register?" Roxas sighed.

"It's broken. _Again."_ Yuffie took this moment of awkward silence as her cue to walk to the counter and take a peek. Roxas, he gladly left the hallway and made his way to the next costumer waiting to order.

The workday was winding down, and Roxas was realizing that he really, _really_ didn't want to watch the band performing that night with Demyx. The 'Twilight Twisters' were supposedly becoming huge in town and Yuffie just had to book them. Demyx played the sitar and had an extreme fondness for music, so he stayed for every show, telling his parents that after the show was when his shift would end. Roxas prayed Demyx would just let him go home, but knew he probably wouldn't.

"Roxy! You excited about the show tonight? I heard that the guitar player has this crazy rift right in the middle of the third song and I can't wait to hear it!" Demyx was practically sweating he was so excited. He was shifting his weight on the balls of his feet and a large grin was plastered to his face.

"I'm so happy your staying with me tonight! It's gonna be way more fun with you here to dance with and whatnot!" Roxas cringed, now he really couldn't say no. _Fuck._

"Yeah Dem, we're gonna have a blast." Roxas said resigned to his fate of a night filled with annoying people, loud music, and lots of dancing with stupid girls.

"One thing though Dem, I refuse to do any dancing." Roxas looked pointedly at Demyx, trying to get his point across. "Awe! Roxy you can just dance with me! You don't have to dance with girls if you don't want to!" Demyx looked hopeful, turning his best puppy eyes onto Roxas.

"Yeah, great idea Dem, lets dance with the biggest fag in school while all our summer-freed classmates look on. Or better yet, let's get on top of the Station Tower and scream to the world, 'I love cock!' Because being your best friend doesn't make people question my sexuality enough." Roxas immediately regretted his words. Demyx looked hurt. His voice was quiet when he finally spoke.

"You don't have to be my best friend Roxy… Not if you don't want to." Demyx's head hung low, his chin near his chest. _Okay, now I feel like a douche bag. _Roxas tried to rectify the situation.

"Dem, I'm sorry that came out wrong. I just don't want to give people the wrong idea. Fuck it, you and me Dem, we'll dance okay?" He tried giving Demyx a weak smile. Demyx beamed.

"Okay! But don't think you're off the hook that easy, Mr. Roxy! That was fucking mean." Piped Demyx before flouncing off to do- whatever it was Demyx did.

When five o'clock finally rolled around Roxas sat behind the counter, selling tickets to the show that was to start and waiting to greet the band. They arrived at about five ten, being rock stars they simply _had_ to be fashionably late.

"Hello, welcome to BioHazard. I'm Roxas and I'll be showing you backstage where Yuffie is waiting." Simple and polite, Roxas greeted the band and left the ticket selling to Demyx. He led them through the café, behind the small stage and through a small employees only door. As they walked, the group of four spoke quietly among themselves. Roxas opened the door to the joint dressing room and left them with Yuffie to go back out front.

The front room had the tables moved to one side so there was room for dancing, as they had done every night of a show. The employees present flipped off the soft glow of the lamps and lit up all the florescent neon lights, reminisce of BioHazard's reputation. The glow-stick trays were put in the counter in place of pastries, the coffee menu was traded for alcoholic beverages for those old enough to enjoy them, and lastly, the staff all stripped their white button-ups for the customary neon colored fishnet tops to go over the uniforms undershirt. The warm and slightly eccentric café of the day was ready for a night of wild abandon.

When Roxas returned to the front room where Demyx was placing on his neon blue fishnet, he was still reluctant but at least willing to try and enjoy the party.

"Dem, I don't usually work this shift. What am I supposed to do uniform wise?" Roxas wanted to look like the rest of staff after all, and if he could get some blue fishnet like Demyx, then at least he wouldn't look girly.

"There's a rack under the counter, I'm surprised you never noticed. Anyways we all have to wear different colors, so you better see what's left." Came Demyx's distracted reply as he fiddled with his nametag and the mesh fabric. As Roxas walked toward the counter, he could hear him mumble, "How do you even pin a nametag to something with holes in it?!?" Roxas gave a chuckle, poor, sweet Demyx; so confused, so retarded.

However, Roxas' good-natured smile dropped the second he saw the very last fishnet shirt on the rack. _Hot Pink?! Are you kidding me? Ugh, Dem, you fucking Owe me. _With no small amount of humiliation Roxas donned the very feminine, very _pink_ fishnet shirt. He applied his nametag and set about trying to ignore all his coworkers' stares.

The band set up, the room filled and everyone began getting pumped. Roxas was surprised to find the mood extended to even himself. He was actually excited to dance and have fun with everyone else. When he found Demyx again, he was in the middle of the large crowd cheering for the first song. He had to yell over the noise just to get his attention.

"Demyx! Dem!" Demyx turned around and smiled, grabbing Roxas' arm as the first song blared through the large speakers. Lost in the crowd, Roxas danced with Demyx for the first set. Roxas couldn't remember a time when he felt this exhilarated. He had his arms around Demyx's neck; their bodies flush against one another just moving to the beats pounding in the floor up through them. When Roxas felt more arms around him, and another set of hips gyrating into his backside he went with it. The song continued on and being sandwiched between the two men, one his best friend the other unknown; Roxas danced. Then just as the song was coming to an end, he heard a whisper at his ear.

"I'm Zexion, love the pink." It came out in a rush of hot air, and Roxas while his better sense said to not talk to strangers he was loath to not introduce himself as well. Spinning in place, so Demyx was at his back and the Zexion fellow directly in front of him Roxas yelled.

"Roxas. Love the hair." And it was true; the man had bright blue hair that fell soft into his face. He didn't seem to have much in facial expressions, but Roxas saw the quirk of his mouth in a half grin.

The three of them stopped dancing and moved over to a less crowded area around the counter at the front of the shop. When Demyx actually looked at who had joined them he let out a gasp that sounded more like a squeal.

"Zexy! Oh my god, I didn't know you'd be coming here tonight!" And with little to no prompting Demyx threw himself at Zexion in a hug that portrayed a good friendship.

"Hey Dem, I came with Marly. We wanted to check this place out before The Nobodies play here tomorrow night. Because you know we aren't gonna miss little Larxene's gig." Demyx was nodding all the while as Roxas looked between the two of them with a look of utter confusion. Demyx saw the look and quickly explained.

"Roxas, I totally forgot. Zexion here is one of my good buddies. He and a group of friends are all coming out tomorrow night to see our other friend, Larxene play her gig here. He smiled a large beaming smile. Roxas thought he looked slightly ridiculous considering. _Still, why haven't I heard of these friends before now?_ And, as if reading his mind…

"You don't know them since I didn't think you'd get along really. They're all pretty wild and your… Well… Not?" Demyx floundered, trying to put 'Your too dull for them' nicely.

"I just didn't think that you'd enjoy the kind of things we get up to when we hang out. I mean, it's not really your style yah know?"

Roxas did know; He knew he wasn't the craziest or funniest of people. But at the same time it still stung a bit to be excluded by his best friend. Roxas frowned and nodded.

"Oh okay." He tried his best to sound positive.

"Oh! I know! Roxas, you should stay after tomorrow too! You could meet the whole gang if you wanted to?! Oh my gosh it'll be so much fun!" By this point Demyx was hopping around like a loon and Zexion was shaking his head.

After that, the night flew by in a blur of color and music. Roxas, Demyx and Zexion danced, bought glow sticks and jewelry, and even joined in the mosh pit. When Roxas finally fell through his front door exhausted and ready to fall into bed he had only one thought. _Totally going back tomorrow night. _With that, his head hit the pillow and he slept with a smile.

&&

A.N.: Hey everyone! Welcome to the end of my very first crack at fanfiction. Frankly, I'm not at all happy with it. But that's my own perfectionism showing through. And I've got to start somewhere.

Read & Review?


End file.
